The Betrayer
by RinMagic
Summary: A Jerteth and Sarah story. This is my first story that I have posted tell me what you think.please.
1. the dream

Chapter 1: The dreams.  
  
" I am running through a maze.  
  
You call it your Labyrinth and you rule it.  
  
So many twists and turns I am in a daze   
  
You send people to delay me while you watch me through a crystal and you are sitting.  
  
Then you come and see me to see if maybe I will be distracted by the way you look.  
  
'Fear me, Love me, Do as I say and I will be your slave' you tell me. I say 'no'. You send me back home with my brother.   
  
You are just like I thought you were, just like the book.  
  
You now haunt my dreams. I see you every where I go.  
  
But is that you in the back row or is it just me?  
  
Was your Labyrinth just a dream or was it real?" I say. It is my poem.  
  
"Sarah that was great! Thank you so much. Now class who is next?"Mr. Hotter said. My lovely English teacher.  
  
"Mr. Hotter I was wondering if I can leave now. I have to pick Toby up from daycare again today and if I don't get there in 10 minutes they wont let Toby go there any more." I asked. Mr. Hotter nodded he is a friend of my fathers. Just like all the people that work at my school. They all grew up together. I left the room and went straight to my car. I got in and shut the door and preceded to go pick up Toby. Nine minutes later I got there and picked him up.  
  
"Ok Toby. Want Taco Bell?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. My regular please." he said.  
  
"Toby I meant for everyone."  
  
A.N.  
  
Ok, please leave a review and I will update as soon as I can. I do not care what kind of review you leave. But I do like the nice ones. Depending on how many reviews I get is how long or short the next chapter is. I know this chapter is short but If I didn't stop it here I wouldn't have stopped. -  
  
Oh and I don't own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. :: cries:: But I would like to have Jereth. Oh, and the poem is mine so is Mr. Hotter .  
  



	2. The Reality

AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. ::sighs:: My computer crashed and I lost all my stories. ::cries:: But FF had this one so I can continue it. ::smiles:: Also I was just at A-Kon15 It was a blast.  
  
Now then on with the story. Words in Italics are the song on the radio.  
  
Betrayer chapter 2: The Reality  
  
I laugh a little which I haven't done for quit some time. It has been a little over four years since the Labyrinth incident. I got sent away to a school for people like me. They call us all weirdos and freaks. There are some who think they have been 'Taken' and others that think they are vampires. There are some elder women who say that they lost their children to the Labyrinth and the king of the Goblins. We all have to live there and those of us who are of school age we go to school there too. I am aloud out on the weekends to stay with my brother and father and stepmother.  
  
"Oh, I guess.....I don't know what mom likes from here can we just get a pizza?" Toby asked.  
  
"Wha....... Oh fine, pizza it is then.."I say.  
  
I turn on the radio and we listen in silence.  
  
_So small,   
  
yet still so proud,   
  
at night before he dreams,  
  
he looks into the clouds_,  
  
_A high flyer's what I want to be,  
  
Seems they won't let me,  
  
Says I'm too small,  
  
I don't feel small at all .  
  
Break my dreams,  
_  
_that's what they'll do,  
  
Well I'm going ,to run away  
  
and learn to fly just like you,  
  
I'm going to go so high,  
  
and swoop so low,  
  
you can't bring me down,  
_  
_Going to be so proud,  
  
Little Angel you got to learn to fly,  
  
Get up and earn your wings tonight.  
  
_ I turn a little and look at Toby. He looks out the window and taps to the slow beat on his book in his lap.  
  
_Push and shove then climb aboard,  
  
This is the shuttle train to the top of the world,   
  
when you look around what do you see,  
  
These are all high flyers,  
  
but none of these high flyers look like me,  
  
What is that supposed to mean,  
  
What am I supposed to be,  
  
_ Memories of the Labyrinth running through my mind. The atmosphere, the glitter, the creatures, the plants, the walls, the master of it all, the king of the goblins. I was thinking so hard that I didn't stop at the red light I just keep going. I wanted to get the pizza and go home. I didn't see the other car until it was too late. It hit us head on and another one from behind us. We both flew out of the car and through the windshield. Glass was everywhere, people screamed. Toby lay on the hood of the car in front of my car, I was in the road everything hurt so bad. Then a man ran up..or did he appear out of nowhere? I couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
Jareth POV  
  
I was watching Sarah through a glass crystal, when two cars hit her and Toby. One car from in front the other from behind. I screamed her name and transformed into an owl and flew there as fast as I could I landed in a near by tree and transformed back into my human form and made my way through the crowd.  
  
_I pull my way up through this crowd,  
  
To find your body crushed on the ground,  
  
It's so obvious, why couldn't you see,  
  
That you need a pair of high-flyer wings,  
  
Little one's broken lying on the ground,  
_  
I made it to her side and started to cry. She was my angel, the girl of my dreams. She just looked at me and tried to get up but she fell back down. She called out 'Toby'. The look in her eyes told me all I needed to know she loved me and knew who I was.  
  
_Trying to get up 'till his last breath out,  
  
Wings strewn everywhere,  
  
There's blood all around,  
  
_" Jareth .. ::coughs:: is that you?" she asks. I nod yes and fall to the ground.   
  
"Is .... is Toby alright?" she asks. I look over at Toby who died when he hit the other car.  
  
"I am sooo sorry S a r a h but, Toby didn't make it."I tell her. She coughs and blood comes out. I know there is no hope for her. I know she will die to. She starts to cry. I hold her. Blood soaking my clothes.   
  
_'Cause even angels die, but that light just fades,  
  
It's so sad, but he'd be so proud,_  
  
" Jareth ....I love you. I always have. I am sooo sorry, if I hurt you four years ago." She smiles and looks at me.  
  
" S a r a h , I will always love you. I always have you are my angel. Please, don't leave me.  
  
Please, S a r a h ... I cannot live without you." I say as I cry. I try to stay calm but it just doesn't work at times like this. When people I love die.  
  
_Broken angel you've got to learn to fly,_  
  
She smiles and takes a breath then dies in my arms. Just as the police and firefighters and an ambulance got here. I hold her close and cry and tell her to come back to me. The officers look away and classify this case a DOA or Dead On Arrival.  
  
_Get up and earn your wings tonight,_  
  
_Get up and earn your wings,_  
  
_Earn your wings Tonight._  
  
I let them take her away. I give them her information and Tobys'.   
  
I then look at the survivors of the crash and sadly I know one of them.  
  
I walk up to the guy and punch him. Gareth George the guy I put in charge of making sure Sarah MY Sarah stayed safe. He betrayed me in the worst way known to any creature. By killing the one they love.  
  
" How could you Gareth? If you wanted the thrown I would have rather given it to you then killing S a r a h. I would have rather died then Toby or Sarah Williams. You were supposed to watch out for them." I said.  
  
The officers looked from me to him.  
  
"She made you weak, My lord. They both did. She was the only one who beat your Labyrinth.  
  
You thought about her way too much."he replied.  
  
" You have the right to remain silent anything you say....." The officer read him his rights.  
  
AN: The song was 'Broken Angel' By, Hanson.   
  
Please review. You know you want to. This chapter is three pages.  
  
I am dedicating this chapter to: Cariah Delonne and SnowGirl7.

Oh and please let me know if I should continue with this story. Or make a sequel.


	3. The Funeral and Future

It was raining and stormy in the Underground. It had been for weeks. "Jareth, you should really think about going to the funeral." Blake Summer said to his king. Blake was an Elf, he was well built, had shoulder length blonde hair and chocolate eyes. He was also a childhood acquaintance of the king. The king had a malicious smirk on his face. He had turned even more merciless since Sarah Williams had died. It had been only three weeks since it happened.

"Why should I go? Sarah and Toby are dead and that is that." Jareth whispered angrily. Blake sighed and left his King. Jareth didn't notice Blake's absence. He then felt the similar sensation of someone wishing their child away. He laughed a sadistic laugh and turned into an owl.

* * *

At Sarah and Toby's Funeral

"He was a excellent kid even although he was a little eccentric." Jane Doe said. She was Toby's teacher at school.

"What do you mean about eccentric?" Kathrin Williams asked.

" Oh, you know he was always drawling a barn owl in art, Oh and one day in music he sang a weird song. Let's see how did it go again... Oh yes! _Dance Magic Dance Magic Dance! Jump Magic_ _Jump!_ Oh it was a wonderful song. Although when asked about where he heard it he said the Goblin King Jareth sang it to him. Oh and the owl he drew was the Goblin King as well. I really think his sisters condition spread to him. The nerve of that girl to fill his head with that nonsense. It was her fault you know the accident. Or so people say it was. "

" It was not my daughters fault! How dare you say it is nonsense! I'll have you know I could do it. I could wish you away. It is simple." Dana Williams said. (I don't know Sarah's real mothers name so it is Dana here if it is not tell me and I'll change it.)

"Dana!" Mr. Williams said. " You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I will! I fought my way through the Labyrinth to save Sarah all those years ago and then she fought her way to save Toby!"

"Yeah, Right! Crazy lot! all of you Williams people! I can't see how Toby could have survived with you! Or any of you for that matter!"

"I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Dana Williams screamed at Jane Doe. Suddenly there was a flash of Lightning and Jane was gone. Dana grinned like a Cheshire cat. Then another flash of lightning and a barn own flew over and transformed into Jareth.

"Why hello..." Jareth looked stun ' am I where I think I am' he looked around and saw the gravestones and paled.

"Hello, again Jareth. The mighty king of goblins and ruler of the labyrinth." Dana said. Jareth turned to her a silver tear fell from his eye.

"Hello... Dana. Never thought I would see you again..."

"Yes well, I have been meaning to thank you...for giving me my daughter back. Even though I had to leave her."

"Yes, she was a great rival. I am very sorry for your loss, Dana." Jareth said. Then as an after thought "And to you Mr. and Mrs. Williams... Toby would have made a great Goblin...but he made a better young man. " He then walked to Sarah's grave and laid a peach on it. "For old times love." He then laid a black rose on Tobys grave. " _I saw my baby cryin hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue. Nobody knew, What kind of magic spell to use...slime or snails, or puppy dogs tails, thunder or lightning...then baby said Dance magic...Dance magic dance...Jump magic...Jump magic Jump..." _he sang...then dissapeared Glitter sprinkiled the graves.

"Where did Jane go?" Bob Doe asked.

Dana smiled " Why to the Castle beyond the Goblin city. of course." she replied.

* * *

160 years later (aboveground time) ( 16 years underground time.) : Southern Lands of the Underground - Lord and Lady Winters' Castle.

" Hey, I'm home." A girl who had long black hair and brown eyes and pale skin said as she entered a castle.

The Lord and Lady of the Southern part of the Underground smiled at their daughter. She was only sixteen but looked a little bit older. They had to go to the Goblin Kings masked ball tonight and had yet to tell their daughter. It was one of the yearly gathering of the Lords and Ladies of the Underground.

"Hunny, Tonight is the Masked ball. You are now of age and must attend. Your outfit is in your room please go get ready." Lord Kevin Winters said.

" But daddy! I do not wish..."

" DONT EVER SAY THAT!" Lord and Lady Winters screamed at their daughter.

"FINE!" The young maiden ran up to her room. When she got there servants helped her to get ready for the masked ball.

"You know I never noticed this but Lady Sarah Christine Winters does look like Sarah Williams the mortal girl who beat the Labyrinth. My Lord." A servant said to Lord Kevin Winters.

Lord Kevin Winters sighed he had noticed this as well. There were differences though Sarah Williams had brown wavy hair and His daughter had black straight hair.Sarah Williams wasn't his daughter. So in his mind they kind of looked alike but not really.

"Dad!" Barbarino Winters exclaimed as he walked down the grand staircase to the front enterence room where his parents were.

"Son. Glad to see that you are ready. Now if only your younger sister was ready yet. When will she learn to well... HURRY UP!" Lord Winters said.

* * *

AN:

Hey everyone! waves Sorry it took so long to update been having major issues...here...Anyway, I would like to know if you guys liked this chapter sorry that it is soooooo short. Pleadse foirgive me. bows I wanted to post this first to see if you guys like it.. anyway please R&R and I will Love you forever.


End file.
